Two little boys
by yellow 14
Summary: War is a story with many sides. This is about two men's stories


Disclaimer: If I owned the rights to Killzone, Killzone 2 would've been on the Xbox 360, as well as the PS3.

War is a two-sided affair. There are people on both sides and this traces two of them. One, Corporal Fin Verse, was a Helghast sniper who was one of the hundreds of Helgan soldiers who landed on Vekta. The other, Lieutenant Buddy Pearse, was an ISAF sniper who was involved in the defence of Vekta.

**The parents**.

Corporal Fin Verse's mother was a prostitute named Lesley Talbot, who sold herself to provide for her seven-year-old daughter and two-year-old son. Lesley is believed to be an atheist. His father was one of her clients, but which one is not known. What is known is that whoever he was, he was a Helgan.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse's parents were childhood sweethearts. His mother was a girl named Sarah Hale and a practising Catholic. His father, Alan Bay, came from an old military family and was also a practising Catholic. After graduating from the St Paul's Catholic High School, the two of them married in a Catholic wedding ceremony less than a year later.

The birth

Corporal Fin Verse was born in one of the many squalid and decrepit buildings that littered the Helgan world. Since the end of the first Helgan war two years ago, Helgan had been reduced to little more than a planetary slum. His birth was difficult and his mother later died as a result of a post-natal infection.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse was born in Vekta Central Memorial hospital, after a long and drawn out labour. Although his mother was exhausted, she smiled when she held her son for the first time.

First loss

Corporal Fin Verse's sister was gang-raped and murdered in front of him when he was five, by a gang of 'wild child' reserves for the local warlord. She was only twelve. The warlord allowed the boys to get away with doing whatever they wanted.

A drunk-driver killed Lieutenant Buddy Pearse's mother when he was six years old. The driver was sentenced to five years in prison for manslaughter and another two for drink driving.

First rifle

Corporal Fin Verse was able to steal an old Earth weapon when he was seven. A Short-Magazine Lee-Enfield rifle mark III and seven hundred rounds to go with it.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse was given a Remmington 204 hunting rifle from his grandfather when he was seven years old. The rifle remained under lock and key, except when his grandfather took him out hunting.

**The first weapons teacher**

Corporal Fin Verse was taught how to shoot by an old Helgan army sniper. In return, he helped look after the old man. He never knew the old mans name and the old man never knew his, but a camaraderie developed between them all the same.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse was taught to shoot by his grandfather, who taught him how to hunt.

First kill

Corporal Fin Verse shot the five boys who had raped and murdered his sister. He fired rapidly and from 600 yards away.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse shot a duck mid-flight. His grandfather congratulated him and they ate the kill that night.

Formal education

Corporal Fin Verse was ten when Viscari swept to power. Taken into an orphanage, he was taught to read, write and praise Viscari.

His parents schooled Lieutenant Buddy Pearse at home until he was fifteen. After an unfortunate change in their financial circumstances, which forced his mother to return to work, he attended the George Washington High School. Graduating with a string of acceptable, if not exceptional grades, he went on to go to Sandhaven Military Academy.

First kiss

Corporal Fin Verse's first kiss came from a girl in his cadet regiment. It happened on a cadet exercise. Her name was Annie Lin and they were both twelve years old.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse's first kiss was from a girl he met at summer camp. As they were about to get on the bus home, she ran up and kissed him on the lips. Her name was Shaminez Ying and they were both eleven years old.

Military training

Corporal Fin Verse joined the Viscari Forces Cadets at the young age of eleven. As a compulsory requirement for all boys his age under emperor Viscari, he was one of the more eager members of his group. (Cadet forces were split into squads, platoons etc, identical to the military system.) In basic training, his accuracy with a rifle caught the attention of his instructors and he was to win several shooting competitions in inter-regiment competitions. Later, when he began his compulsory military service, he was selected for a sniper-training course. He passed the training course with flying colours.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse joined the army cadets with the encouragement of his parents. He won a couple of shooting awards in competition and two survival skills awards. After graduating from Sandhaven Military Academy, his exceptional shooting skills lead to him being placed in sniper training.

Regiments

Corporal Fin Verse's first regiment was Cadet Regiment 6. Later, this was renamed the Sixth Blade regiment. When he began his military service, he was placed in the Fourth Infantry Division.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse was a member of the Second Washington Corps as a cadet. At Sandhaven, he was a member of the Seventeenth Colony Lander Regiment and afterward he graduated from Sandhaven, he was assigned to the Ninth Ranger Corps.

The first day of the invasion of Vekta

Corporal Fin Verse's regiment hit the ground on Vekta running. Most of them were nervous and scared, shooting at anything that moved. Corporal Finn Verse prided himself on being far more controlled than that. His first kill of the day is a young ISA officer, a Lieutenant organising his men to start fighting back.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse is at home with his family when the invasion fleet lands. The panicky Helgan troops are shooting anything that moves and his wife was hit in the kidneys. She died in his arms and Buddy swears vengeance on the Helghast forces.

The weapon

Corporal Fin Verse was equipped with a Vz-120 sniper rifle, which fired a 12.7mm calibre round. Although it was an illegal copy of the ISA sniper rifle, he found it a good weapon.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse was equipped with an M-74 sniper rifle, which fired an exact duplicate of the round fired by the Vz-120 rifle. The weapon hadn't changed between the two Helgan wars, but it was a good weapon.

How they died

Corporal Fin Verse was picking off ISA officers in a fortress. As he lined up his sights on another ISA officer, a glint caught his attention and he swung his rifle around and took aim.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse had been called in by his commanding officer to deal with a Helghast sniper. Spotting a movement in a building opposite him, he took aim.

Corporal Fin Verse squeezed the trigger on his rifle and saw an ISA sniper fall as his brains were blown out.

Lieutenant Buddy Pearse fired and killed a Helgan sniper opposite him. As he lifted his eye away from the scope, he decided to change position.

Seeing his colleague fall, Corporal Fin Verse decided to change his position. Getting up, he started to move.

Going up the stairs of a decrepit building, Lieutenant Buddy Pearse met Corporal Fin Verse coming down. For a moment, they paused in surprise. Pulling his rifle to his shoulder, Corporal Fin Verse responded first. Firing once, he hit Lieutenant Buddy Pearse in the chest. And as Lieutenant Buddy Pearse fell to the ground, he pulled up his pistol and fired twice. The two bullets hit Corporal Fin Verse in the eyes, blowing his brains out across the floor.

And so ends the tale of two little boys.


End file.
